Anais Has An Accident
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Gumball and Darwin didn't want Anais to have an accident, but what if it happened anyway?
1. Chapter 1

**Anais Has An Accident**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

Yoshizilla-Fan: I've been meaning to write this for a while. Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus really helped me to be inspired with his Toadette peeing fic. I gotta give him credit.

* * *

Gumball and Darwin were locked out of the house, being stuck on the roof with Anais inside and on top of Gumball's bed for seemingly unknown reasons as Gumball and Darwin banged on the window while Anais teased them with

"Oh look, no diaper! I sure hope I don't have an accident. On your bed!"

Gumball and Darwin banged the window harder, but then they stopped, bursting into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Anais asked them. Then she looked down, shrieking in horror upon seeing a yellow stain on her panties and on Gumball's bed.

"Serves her right for being the smart one in this family!" Gumball stated through laughter.

"Yeah! Looks like she need a diaper after all!" Darwin exclaimed, holding up a diaper in front of Gumball.

"You guys, it's not funny!" Anais yelled, embarassed as the two boys just kept laughing at her, making her lips tremble as tears formed in her eyes. "Well, at least it was on your bed!"

As Darwin kept laughing, Gumball stopped, realizing what Anais told her. Gumball screamed loudly, shaking his fists in bitter regret.


	2. Chapter 2

Gumball, Darwin and Anais were all at school, and Anais headed towards her class, before Gumball stepped in front of her, stopping her.

"Wait, little sis! Don't forget this!" Gumball pulled out a diaper. "We wouldn't want you to have another accident."

"Yeah. Better safe than sorry!" Darwin pointed out.

"Very funny." Anais sarcastically stated. "That was one time. There's no way it's going to happen again, and just like I said when Mom left you in charge, there's no way I'm wearing a diaper!"

"But you had like three glasses of water today. You'll be ready to spring a leak at any moment." Gumball mentioned, thinking back to that same morning.

"That's because you forced it into me when you thought I was munching too much on my cereal, when I wasn't!"

"You needed something to wash it down, didn't you?" Gumball stated, shrugging a bit.

Darwin raised his arms in cheer. "Yeah! Wash it down!"

Anais shook her fists in anger. "You two are the most mentally stupidest brothers ever! You're lucky to have me to balance you out! Our whole family is lucky to have me!" she yelled in anger.

Gumball and Darwin blankly stared at Anais' remorseless face, before looking down, burstng into laughter as the started laughing their butts off.

Anais looked down, much to her horror, there was a yellow puddle of urine around her, causing her to cry as she ran into the girls' bathroom, having had another accident.

"Anais may be the smartest member in our family, but she's still too dumb to not have any accidents!" Gumball stated in laughter.

Meanwhile, Miss Simian walked out of her classroom, seeing the yellow puddle and Gumball and Darwin laughing their guts out.

**"GUMBALL!"** Miss Simian yelled, prompting him and Darwin to stop. "Clean up this mess!"

"But I didn't-"

**"NOW!"** Miss Simian pulled out a tiny mop, causing Gumball to groan as he took the small mop and started cleaning up the puddle of urine, as much as he detested it.

Darwin watched Gumball, then he slowly proceeded to walk away.

"You two, fishy!" Miss Simian took out another tiny mop, causing Darwin to also sigh as he reluctantly helped Gumball clean Anais' accident.

Meanwhile, Anais watched from inside the girls' bathroom, giggling in a devious manner. "Silly Gumball! Foolish Darwin! I'll always be one step ahead of you both!"


	3. Chapter 3

Anais was watching Daisy the Donkey, when Gumball and Darwin popped out behind her, holding a diaper. Anais noticed them, sighing in annoyment. "I'm not wearing a diaper."

"But you've already wet yourself a few times. Clearly you need it to avoid having any more accidents in this fanfic, given it's plot." Gumball stated.

"Quit breaking the fourth wall, Gumball." Anais told him, crossing her arms in annoyment.

"Come on, miss little sis! Wearing a diaper can be fun!" Darwin told her, despite that he never wore one due to once being a regular goldfish.

Anais turned her head in annoyment. "Oh what do you know."

"Ok. But don't come crying to us when you have another accident, little bed wetting sis of mine!" Gumball teased.

"I do not wet my bed!" Anais exclaimed, pouting as she then felt a damp spot below her. Anais had accidently wet herself again, the couch getting stained.

"But you will!" Gumball teased, laughing as she saw Anais' most recent accident, with Darwin laughing with him.

Anais blushed, running upstairs. "You two are gonna get it later!" she yelled in annoyance.

Richard walked into the room, seeing the stain on the couch. "My sitting couch!"

"Wasn't us." Gumball told him.


	4. Chapter 4

Anais woke up, feeling wet as she lifted her sheet, gasping in shock as she saw that she had wet the bed.

"How could this happen!?" she thought. "I swear this has never happened to me since only a few years ago!"

Gumball and Darwin were standing at Anais' bedroom doorway, chuckling to themselves.

"Aww. Did baby Anais have another accident?" Gumball teased, chuckling to himself with his his hand over his mouth, trying to hold in his laughter.

"Maybe Anais can move into my fishbowl where she can have all the accidents she wants!" Darwin teased, complying with Gumball, also chucking to himself.

Anais clenched her fists, her bed sheets in her grip, glaring sternly at the two boys. "Oh real mature, you two!"

Nicole walked into the room, seeing Gumball and Darwin laughing at Anais's bed accident. "BOYS!" She yelled.

Gumball and Darwin stopped laughing, freezing in fear.

"Stop laughing at your little sister and apologize!" she told them, staring sternly at them.

Gumball and Darwin approached Anais, dropping their heads in shame. "Sorry Anais." they muttered in unison.

Anais put her head up to her ear. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Sorry Anais." they muttered in unison, this time in a louder voice.

"What?" Anais moved closer.

"We said, Sorry Anais!" they uttered loudly.

"I heard you the first time. I just wanted to milk it." Anais admitted with a satisfied look.

Gumball and Darwin sighed as they slowly walked out, their heads still down.

Gumball lifted his head. "Mom, we're not in trouble for this, are we?"

Nicole bent down, gently placing her hand on Gumball. "Oh honey...of course you are." she blurted, changing from a soft and kind to a straight expression. "GO TO YOUR ROOM!" she yelled.

Gumball and Darwin ran to their room, before Nicole walked up to Anais. "Don't worry about them, honey. You'll grow out of it. I promise." she told her with a kind way.

Anais sighed, then smiling in relief.


	5. Chapter 5

Anais was on the sofa at home watching Daisy the Donkey while holding her Daisy doll, when a commercial popped up that was about a new brand of bottled water. As the g on the screen poured the water out, Anais felt a tingling feeling in her bladder. "Oh darn. It's like every watery visual I see instantly makes me feel the need to go!" she stated as she grabbed her crotch.

"Didn't I once tell you that commercials corrupt your mind?" Gumball idiotically pointed out, popping up next to Darwin by the side of the sofa.

"It didn't corrupt my mind. It corrupted my bladder...for some reason." Anais corrected him. "And for your information Gumball, at least this time I felt it, and now I can go before I-"

Too late. Anais felt the couch getting wet as she accidentally took a leak on it, a shocked expression on her face as her left eye twitched. "This is getting old..." she managed to say, too ashamed by her own accident to say anything else.

Gumball and Darwin laughed for a moment, then they abruptly stopped. "Yeah you're right." Gumball stated.

"Amen to that." Darwin complied.


End file.
